Quem tem medo do Chapéu Seletor?
by Gabi Sonserina
Summary: Teddy Lupin está com medo de ser selecionado para a Sonserina e Andrômeda tenta acalmá-lo.


**Quem tem medo do Chapéu Seletor?**

Em uma noite calma, a lua iluminava fracamente a velha sala de estar. Uma senhora de cabelos castanhos ondulados descansava sobre uma bela poltrona de couro de dragão, lendo, apesar de estar com a mente totalmente distante do livro. Só conseguia pensar na filha que perdera há anos, durante a Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Ninfadora se fora, pensou desgostosa. Nunca mais ouviria seu riso, nem sequer a veria sorrir. Nunca mais.

Andrômeda se assustou ao ouvir um barulho vindo do segundo andar, mais precisamente do quarto de seu neto. Assustada, apanhou a varinha, mas, antes que pudesse se levantar, viu Teddy descer as escadas, de pijama, um pouco apreensivo.

– Oi vó – disse baixinho.

– Teddy! Querido, você me assustou. Venha cá.

O garoto desceu o resto dos degraus e foi direto para o colo da avó. Teddy já estava com 11 anos, alto e magro como o pai, com o cabelo atualmente azul, devido à capacidade metamorfomaga herdada da mãe.

Andrômeda aninhou o neto em seu colo e beijou-lhe a face. Desde a morte de Remo e Dora, cuidara do garoto como se fosse um filho, já que Teddy era o único membro da família que lhe restara. Tinha sua irmã mais nova, Narcisa, mas não a via desde que fugira de casa para se casar.

– Por que ainda não esta dormindo? – perguntou a Teddy – Amanhã temos que acordar cedo para ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar seus materiais. Falta apenas uma semana para o início das aulas. Seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts! Nem posso acreditar, você cresceu tão rápido.

A cara de Teddy a surpreendeu. Esperava que o neto se animasse ao tocar no assunto de Hogwarts, mas o garoto apenas abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Andrômeda ficou desconcertada. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. A maioria das crianças ficava hiperativa nessa época,semanas antes de ingressar em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Mas Teddy, de uns tempos pra cá, parecia preocupado. Resolveu arriscar e perguntar:

– Meu amor, o que aconteceu?

– É que...

– O quê?

O menino a olhou desconfiado e disse:

– Promete que não vai rir?

Andrômeda ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Ora Teddy, é claro que eu não vou rir.

Teddy respirou fundo e começou:

– Ok, eu vou lhe dizer... Estou com muito medo do Chapéu Seletor. Medo de cair na Sonserina – e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, morrendo de vergonha.

Apesar de ter prometido, Andrômeda começou a rir sem parar. Teddy pulou do colo da avó e disse irritado:

– Ei, você disse que não ia rir!

A mulher, tentando se conter, puxou o garoto de volta:

– Desculpe, querido. Mas, por que está com medo de cair na Sonserina?

O menino se ajeitou novamente no colo da avó.

– É que eu ouvi um monte de gente falar que só sai bruxo mau de lá, e eu não sou e nem quero ser mau.

Andrômeda segurou as mãos do neto e disse séria:

– Você me acha uma má pessoa, Teddy?

O menino olhou espantado para a avó.

– Claro que não, vovó. Você é uma pessoa muito boa.

– Pois eu fui da Sonserina quando era jovem.

Teddy ficou imóvel. Sua vó, sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que ele mais admirava no mundo, pertencera à Sonserina?

– A Sonserina ganhou má fama por ser a casa de Lorde Voldemort e muitos Comensais da Morte – explicou Andrômeda.

– Voldemort é aquele homem que queria dominar o mundo e foi derrotado pelo Tio Harry?

– Isso mesmo. Mas a Sonserina tem pontos positivos e negativos, como todas as casas de Hogwarts e como todas as pessoas. – disse. – Nós sonserinos, temos como principal característica a ambição, que pode ser usada tanto para o bem quanto para o mal.

– É, mas mesmo assim eu não quero cair lá. – falou o garoto, decidido.

Andrômeda sorriu. Lembrou-se de quando era jovem, quando o maior desejo das irmãs Black era cair na casa das serpentes, uma tradição de família. Lembrou-se também de Sirius, que entrara para a Grifinória, o que, segundo seus pais, era uma vergonha para a família Black. – E em que casa você quer cair, querido? – perguntou a avó.

Na hora o garoto respondeu:

– Grifinória! A casa dos corajosos e destemidos, assim como o meu pai.

Os olhinhos de Teddy brilhavam. Estava na cara que o maior desejo do pequeno Lupin era entrar na Grifinória e ser igual ao pai.

– O Tio Harry e o Tio Rony disseram que o meu pai era um grifinório muito corajoso e que ele morreu lutando pra que eu pudesse viver em um mundo melhor e sem guerras, assim como a mamãe. Ah, e o Tio Rony disse que a mamãe era muito bonita.

Os olhos da mulher se encheram de lágrimas. Mais uma vez lembrou que não tinha mais filha e Teddy não tinha mais mãe. Não podia chorar na frente do neto. Em vez disso, falou:

– Sim, ela era muito bonita, meu amor. E você sabe a que casa pertenceu sua mãe?

O menino pensou um pouco e respondeu:

– Mamãe era da Lufa-Lufa,né?

– Sim, a aluna mais atrapalhada da Lufa-Lufa – riu Andrômeda ao se lembrar de Dora tropeçando em tudo que via pela frente. – Mas apesar de brincalhona, sua mãe era uma pessoa muito justa,

– Ah, mas eu não quero cair na Lufa-Lufa porque lá só tem pateta – disse Teddy fazendo uma careta, mas, ao ver a cara da avó, consertou – tirando a mamãe, é claro!

Andrômeda riu e disse:

– Bom, acho melhor deixarmos essa decisão para o Chapéu Seletor e irmos dormir, está bem?

O pequeno Teddy deu um beijo de boa noite na avó e subiu correndo as escadas.

A mulher pegou uma foto onde Lupin e Tonks acenavam, abraçados, logo após o casamento. 

Com lágrimas nos olhos, disse:

– Ele é um bom menino. É uma pena não estarem aqui para vê-lo crescer.


End file.
